Pack or Family?
by arealablover
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by Jane when she find out Bella is her distant relation. Jacob and Edward pair up to bring her back. Will she want to come home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the Stephine Meyer Characters. very sad  
Summery: Bella grows up with the pack but the Cullens move to forks when she is twelve. She and Edward become friends despite the misgivings the pack have  
**

Chapter One-----Newcomers

_A heavy cloaked woman ran swiftly and silently through the rainy night as if she were a part of it. In her arms she held a small bundle that contained her most precious treasure. Her daughter. The child wasn't more that a few months old on this dreary night, but she wasn't making a sound. "We're almost there my little one." The woman cooed gently to her daughter as to calm her but it seemed to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. In the clearing just ahead the woman spotted her destination, a large wooden home with all the lights inside still burning brightly despite the lateness of the hour. "You'll be safe here my child. I'll come back for you one day my Bella." The woman gingerly kissed the thick black curls on her daughter's head before slipping a letter inside the blanket, and setting the still quiet child on the front steps. The woman ran from the porch with tears marring her eyesight. She paused only long enough at the edge of the forest to see that her daughter had figured that her mother isn't by her any longer and started to wail. The commotion inside was instantaneous as the door was jerked open. The young mother watched as her baby was taken inside by another young woman with reddish brown hair, and warming smile. "Take care, my Bella." The mother whispered as she vanished into the forest just as quietly_ _as she had come. Somehow she knew that she would see her child again..._

Bella woke up with a gasp. She had the dream almost every night for as long as she could remember, but somehow she could never get used to how the dream made her feel. The faint hope that always came when the old house came into view or the utter grief mixed with determination when the mother left her child. She shook the emotions from her mind as she tried to locate the reason for her sudden waking. In the corner she found a tiny pebble with a small note tied onto. With a mischievous grin she ran over to the rock and quickly unfolded the paper.

Bella-

Midnight. Old Bridge.

-Jacob

Grinning madly Bella rushed round her room pulling on an old pair of worn, but comfortable jeans, a sweat shirt, and her favorite pair of running shoes. She never even thought twice about going. Quickly running her fingers through her sleep tangled dyed black hair, she slipped quietly through the window and launched herself onto the tree that seemed to grow just for nights like these. With uncanny grace, that she wasn't usually known for, she made her way to the ground. Holding back a laugh when she reached the edge of the forest surrounding her childhood home, she turned her back and started to run. It made all that went wrong in her short life disappear. On nights like this she could be who she wanted to be, have a past, and could have a future. On nights like this, when she is running through the star studded night towards adventure and her friends, she isn't Bella Swan. She wasn't the girl that appeared one night with the night, the girl that didn't know where she truly belongs. No on nights like this she is only a girl going to meet her friends that have always been there for her. On nights like this she is one of the pack. She howled at the moon in her moment of freedom, which was instantly joined with five others. She just smiled and pushed her legs faster.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled as soon as she came into view. Suddenly she was surround by five teenage boys that were all at least a foot taller then her 4'8". Without the fear that someone in her position should feel she walked straight into the middle of the group where the leader was apparently waiting. "What's new and exciting, Sam?" Her eyes were shinning with happiness. Sam just smiled and the whole atmosphere relaxed. "Jeez girl. Where have you been these days? We hardly see you anymore?" Bella just stared at Jacob who was obviously pouting, which she thought was really cute. "The Wilson's older daughter is bringing her boyfriend home next week, so Martha threw us into a spring cleaning storm. Its awful I mean I have to do everything, because Melissa has piano lessons and ballet lessons, or she is just out with her friends and I quote 'Has better things to do'. I mean come on." Bella's chest was heaving from her outburst. The guys had heard of Mrs. Wilson's attitude toward Bella compared to her three precious daughters. "Just think Bells, in six years you will be old enough to get out of that house for good." Bella just smiled at the thought, then sighed. "Six years too long" She muttered. She forced her depressed thoughts away before refocusing her attention on the matter at hand. Her friends.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
